


Ophidiophobia

by Bladesilverred



Series: Unification [1]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Green Diamond, Implied Blue Diamond/Yellow Diamond (Steven Universe), One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2021-01-27 04:30:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21386128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bladesilverred/pseuds/Bladesilverred
Summary: Ophidiophobia (n): An abnormal fear of snakes.
Relationships: Blue Diamond & Steven Universe & Yellow Diamond, Blue Diamond & Yellow Diamond (Steven Universe), Blue Diamond/Yellow Diamond (Steven Universe)
Series: Unification [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1541746
Comments: 7
Kudos: 59





	Ophidiophobia

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dusklugia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dusklugia/gifts).

A light flashes on the warp pad at the Prime Kindergarten and five figures appeared with a ching! Two tall figures, step off the platform first, craning their necks as they survey the area. 

“...and I tried to plant crops here once before, but they died the next day. We thought that one plant had stayed, but that was just a gem monster. You said you wanted to help fix your mistakes and I think you can start here,” rambles Peridot.

“Do you really think you can help?” asks Steven brightly, looking up expectantly to the two Diamonds leering above them. 

“No,” says Yellow curtly, placing a golden hand on her hip.

Blue elbows the golden gem. “What Yellow meant to say is that we’ll try, but we don’t know exactly how to unmake a Kindergarten. We’ve never even considered it before now.”

“Yeah, Steven tried kissing it like he did after Spinel destroyed Earth, but that didn’t work,” Amethyst says as she walks to her favorite rock. “So, Big D’s, it’s up to you!”

Yellow paces a few steps, brows furrowed in thought. “Well, we can attempt to mix the soil here with soil from another location, but I don’t know if this provide enough nutrients for any organic matter to grow.”

“What if we replaced the dirt completely? I’m sure we can move it to one of our abandoned colonies!” Blue says, a smile lighting her somber face.

“That could work,” chime Yellow and Peridot in unison. Yellow scowls at the small gem, but a look from Steven stops her from saying more. 

“Alright, then let’s get to work!” he says, tugging Amethyst and Peridot forward.

Already making marks on the datapad she was given, Peridot begins,“Well, we should survey the area and calculate how much volume we have to replace. Then, we should design equipment to transport the dead soil here outside the planet.” 

“We can divide up the area like a grid and each person can measure their own area,” Steven says.

The gems spread out, each taking a small measuring device. Blue walks to the farthest corner of the Kindergarten, while the others spread out in the main area. 

It grows silent, as everyone concentrates on their task. Then Steven begins to hum and is soon joined by Amethyst and Peridot. After a few minutes, even Yellow adds her strong voice.

Suddenly, they hear a piercing scream.

“BLUE!” screams Yellow, taking off in a sprint. 

The other three follow suit, but are soon forced to their knees as a blue light erupts from deep within the Kindergarten. But instead of tears of sadness, panic and fear courses through their bodies.

Yellow finds a terrified Blue backed up against a cliff, hands splayed before her, still screaming. She whips her head wildly back and forth, trying to find the cause of her fellow Diamond’s fear. A rush of protectiveness overpowers any logical thought, and she lunges forward to shield Blue from the unseen assailant. 

The force of Yellow’s leap pushes them both into the wall, leaving a huge dent. Rubble and dust flies about, replacing the fear inducing blue light.

Free from their forced panic, the other three race to scene. Coughing, Steven calls out to the Diamonds. “Blue! Yellow? Are you guys okay?”

For a moment, there is silence, and the dust begins to settle. 

“Uhh, did they get poofed?” Amethyst asks, bringing a hand to her gem, ready to pull out her weapon.

But before anyone can answer, something shifts, throwing boulders from the crater in the wall. A giant form flies out, landing behind the gaping gems in a crouch. They stand, stunned into silence as they stare, wide-eyed at the figure before them. 

An enormous gem stares back, four viridescent eyes trained on the smaller gems in front of them. “What are you staring at?” she asks shyly, bringing two delicate arms to her face in embarrassment. 

“The Diamonds can fuse?!” Steven exclaims, causing the emerald giant to flinch, throwing her arms out in defense. 

“Fusion? Fusion! Wha….” Two sleeved hands snap up to wide eyes. The green sleeves are long, drooping down from delicate wrists, yellow lightning strikes twisting down its length. Another pair of arms fold across a slender waist. The fusion brings her arms to her chest, where two gems sit side by side on her armor covered chest. Then she brings them up to her spiky shoulder pads, down her thin waist, and landing in her lap. Slowly, she stands, her two shakey, boot covered legs uncertain. Once on her feet, she pauses, her long dress flapping in the wind. Olive colored boots were showing through a long slit in the dress, running up the gem’s left leg. Her waist-length mint colored hair flows around her form, with short pieces sticking up from her side part. 

“Oh,” she breathes after a moment. “I feel wonderful.”

Looking down to the other gems in front of her, she stoops back to a crouch, holding out a hand for them to climb onto. 

Only Steven dares to step on the giant palm, his body dwarfed by fingers thicker than his whole body. Peridot and Amethyst stand, bodies rigid with shock, watching as Steven is brought up to huge eyes.

“Hi,” he begins hesitantly, “Do you...remember me?”

The fusion laughs. “Of course I do.”

“Oh man,” says Amethyst with a groan, “Now I gotta make up another nickname for the smaller D’s. You obviously get the title ‘Big D’ now.”

“Quartz...Amethyst, I am Green Diamond,” the giant huffed.

“Why?” Peridot cuts in, “Why are you here? We all know fusion is hard, only available to those whose minds and bodies are perfectly in sync.”

Green tilts her head in thought. “I am filled with the protectiveness of Yellow Diamond. She is absolutely smitten with my other counterpart. She would do anything for her. Hearing Blue scream was enough to fear for her safety, matching Blue’s fear. The unrequited love between both Diamonds was enough to summon me.”

“So why was Blue so terrified?” a very unsure Steven asks, looking around for the monster that scared Blue senseless. 

After placing the small boy gently on the ground, the large gem walks over to the rubble, using one hand to lift up massive boulders. A large snake slithers out, causing Green to flinch back before laughing heartily. Her laugh was gravely at first, but tapered into musical giggles. 

“This what our Blue was scared of,” she explains with a smirk.

“I am _so_ putting a snake in her spaceship when she gets back,” Amethyst says with stars in her eyes.

“No,” Green growls, her hand raised, electricity crackling around her fingers. 

“Whoa, whoa! She’s just joking! She won’t do that,” Steven replies quickly, running in front of the purple gem.

Green recoils, yellow static fading from her hand. “Sorry. Half of me is fiercely protective of the other.” She gestures to the snake, now curled up in a coil. “Even against silly things like that.”

“Enough with the pleasantries, we have work to do!” the small green gem yelled as she waved her hands above her head.

“Right,” Steven said, “Green, will you help us?”

Grinning, the emerald Diamond scoops up the smaller gems with one hand and raises her other arm. All four eyes squint in concentration as neon green plasma grows from her palms. The ground quivers and groans.

Earth begins to rise in one giant mound. As soon as it’s high enough, Green brings her second pair of hands together and the dirt compresses to a single large sphere. It falls heavily to the ground, creating a crater around it.

“There we are. Is this enough soil? We can take this ball back to one of our abandoned colonies now. I think we could even take a warp pad; this thing isn’t so big.”

“How are we going to move it? It’s HUGE,” yelled Peridot.

But the fusion only laughs. She brings another hand up, causing the sphere to levitate, floating over towards them. “I’ll just carry it. Shall we get going, Little Ones?”

“Mean,” Steven comments, jokingly.

Frowning, Green brings them closer to her face. “Oh, I’m sorry! I didn’t mean to be insulting. It’s just that you three are quite a bit smaller than me…”

“No, it’s okay. I was just joking. You’re very considerate though,” was his reply.

Grinning once more, Green stands up tall. “Well, I care deeply about your feelings. Blue and Yellow love you very much, Steven.”

Steven blushes as they walk back to the warp pad. They take it to the room that houses the galaxy warps. After some deliberation on Green’s part, they activate one and travel to a far off planet. 

This planet, much like Kindergartens, seems barren, as if the life was also sucked out. But there were no holes in sight, just expanses of black dirt.

“What is this place?” Steven asks.

“It’s one of Yellow’s planets, “ Peridot states matter of factly, “ It was unsuitable for a Kindergarten, so I assume it was conquered for its proximity to another planet without a moon to build a base on.”

“Very good,” Green says gently, “We can place the dead earth here. There was no organic matter here when we arrived, but we do have a base here.” She gestured behind her, at an angular building.

She threw the massive floating ball upwards, sending it flying out and up, disappearing from sight. Seconds after, the ball reappears and comes crashing towards the surface. Green brings all four arms to her chest and swings them outward, causing the sphere to break into fine dust, sprinkling down as far as the eye could see.

“I’m a showoff,” she giggled, “Now, let’s go back to Earth and find some suitable living soil for the new Kindergarten.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
